narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fire Release
Article change http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/223/06/ in chapter 223 page 6 - Sasuke's father explain how to perform Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. I mean that there it is describe more accurately then here. Shouldn't we change it a little? Here, it isn't mention "drawing chakra into the chest".--Donatelo (talk) 21:45, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I also did some analysis and most (I think all except Kakuzu) canon Fire Release ninjutsu begin with Snake, then end with Tiger in their hand seal sequences, and I think that should be mentioned.-- (talk) 00:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Blaze release We don't know if Blaze release is a variation of Fire or a fusion between Fire/Lightning or some other thing. The last sentence should be removed. Chakra changes What is done to the user's chakra in Fire Release? Why do we change it between "superheating," "raising temperature of," and "igniting"? Where is this mentioned?-- (talk) 00:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) *Third databook. Omnibender - Talk - 01:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I just thought that... shouldn't we add that fire release can be used in other forms rather than just fire such as Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning it was a gunpowder not fire.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 13:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's already on there. The reference to the last line has the page for Asuma using Ash Pile Burning but if you want to elaborate on it then you could add someone along the lines of such as the use of gun powder, exploding tags and chakra flow into a weapon. You will have to put the references in place correctly if you do this though. Joshbl56 14:20, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Konoha and Sarutobi Clan I disagree with omitting it, all Sarutobi except Konohamaru (he did in anime tho) were shown using Fire Release. It's said that Fire Release is common in Konoha, yet no canonical character from it ever used one other than a Sarutobi or an Uchiha. Since the latter no longer exists since, well, pre-Part I. then it must obviously refer to the one left. Don't tell me it's a coincidence that a group of Sarutobi are a Fire Release "squad" nor that they are so skillful to all know many nature transformations, fire randomly included.--Elveonora (talk) 16:23, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :That can't be the only basis that we list something like that. Yes some Sarutobi were shown using Fire Release and it may even be a common trait within the clan but the Uchiha are the only ones ever said to have an innate ability to use Fire Release. Again i'll cite the fact that Fugaku carried Sasuke out to a pier blew flames and Sasuke was able to do the same through simple instructions. There are, as of now, too many unknowns to mention the Sarutobi as having the same ability. Also, for the common bit, that would mean that a single clan have to comprise at least half the village.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm not talking about affinity towards it, at least we shouldn't as that's not important. We are talking about skill with it. The only Konoha manga fire users are either Uchiha or Sarutobi, unless I'm mistaken, should be noted. It doesn't have to be a born affinity to be common, just trained in. Let's say that Bob from x clan possess affinity towards water, yet trained in and learned some fire techniques and has 15 relatives. None of those relatives have fire as the affinity either, tho also each of them learned it, meaning it's common within their clan. My whole point being even if Sarutobi aren't like Uchiha case, lots of them appear to be handy with it, thus it's common as they were the one to cast it. The thing that the "fire squad" consisted only of Konoha ninja and of Sarutobi is enough evidence, it wasn't x generic clanless ninja from Konoha or even multiple villages doing it.--Elveonora (talk) 17:52, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :But that's just it: it's not important to mention any of that on the Fire Release article. The Uchiha are mentioned precisely because of what you noted to be important; that someone can just up and decide to teach their son how to breathe fire as if it were not something that -as Kakashi notes- was jōnin-level skill set. Though sadly apart from one person during the chūnin exams, the Uchiha and Sarutobi, a wider selection of people in Konoha haven't been shown using Fire Release. I'm not saying that it's not possible that it holds true for the Sarutobi as well, but we need more info, better sources.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:18, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I get you, but since no other clan or characters within the village breathe fire, sounds like a logical conclusion to me, otherwise it's phantom phenomenon... People say it's there, yet no one sees it. The village can't be known for it due to Uchiha since they went kaput. It's like trying to find out who stole and ate your cake, figure that either from these 5 children possibly dislikes sweet, but you don't know that, so if you can't exclude any of them with such method since absence of evidence isn't evidence of absence, you must look for something else. Since 4 children have clean mouths but this fifth one has chocolate all over it's face, it appears to be obvious. And Since these ape guys ate too much chili and it shows and no other individuals were seen eating it, bingo, they must be the mascots that give reputation to their village for spicy food fests. Not to mention no x clan from other y village was stated to be Uchiha case thus having an affinity for something. Perhaps most lightning release users from Kumo are Yotsuki Clan members, we don't know, yet it's stated in article.--Elveonora (talk) 18:49, March 12, 2013 (UTC) At least we know that the leaf village is known for fire, all the ninja villages and thier lands are named for the most natural chakra In that land, for the land of earth Its earth chakra and etc, so we do know based on fact that fire release Is the leafs most common nature chakra, maybe because of the Uchiha or Sarutobi we don't know but the leaf is known for that nature release am i right cerez?--Jean Daichou Loves Naruto 21:09, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I guess it's from a databook--Elveonora (talk) 00:03, March 13, 2013 (UTC) No more opinions on this? Omni?--Elveonora (talk) 14:05, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind the Sarutobi being mentioned, but not in the way the Uchiha are. The Uchiha were explicitly said to have an affinity towards fire. Yeah, we saw several Sarutobi doing that as well, but that's it. For all we know, they could all have a diverse affinities, but all learned Fire Release because they're from Konoha. Omnibender - Talk - 20:55, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Yep I think they do deserve to be mentioned seeing as a whole clan of them were seen performing the technique so they obviously deserve to be placed on the article--Jean Daichou Loves Naruto 21:12, March 14, 2013 (UTC)